nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Purvs Māte
The Purvs Māte is a position in the Wives of Death Background The Purvs Māte is a witch within the Nāves Sievas of great power and prestige. The name translates to Swamp Mother in Trade Tongue. The Purvs Māte carries an enormous amount of influence among the Nāves Sievas and disagreements between one and the Leader of the coven usually saw the leader backing down, being replaced or being killed. When a Purvs Māte is near death she selects a witch of particular skill and devotion to be trained. When a the previous Purvs Māte dies and another is to take her place she abandons her name and identity, giving wholly of herself to the Veļu Māte and joines with a very powerful pink orb called the Heart of the Swamp. This blinds her for life, but allows her to see visions of the past, present and possible futures with the orb. The Purvs Māte is the most respected and venerated person in Nāves Sievas society. History In the spring of 1159 Nāves Ciems became suddenly beset upon by numerous ills all at once. The good water had gone bad, the edible vegetation was dying, a plague swept through the village. Animals and sometimes even plants attacked the village damaging several of the buildings. The current Purvs Māte was aware that it is someone turning nature against them, and the rough area where they were but the Heart of the Swamp ''was being magicaly blocked. Britta, the coven's leader, led a party of Sargs there but did not return. Through the ''Heart of the Swamp the Purvs Māte saw Zenga, who had left to become impregnated, resolving the issue and defeating the source, though she could not see any details of how. She stated that Zenga and a group of people linked to her would be nearby soon. Britta's daughter, Bolbjora, took command as acting leader and dispatched a group of Sargs to collect Zenga and bring her and her companions back to Nāves Ciems. The Purvs Māte privately told Zenga she knew that she had no intent to become impregnated or return to Nāves Ciems. She offered to perform the unprecedented act of allowing Zenga to leave the Wives of Death forever if she resolved the attacks on the village. Zenga and the Joined of Vesper agreed and departed for the area indicated by the Purvs Māte. Destruction Zenga and the Joined of Vesper traveled to the area and found that the source of the attacks was a druid named Farian, who was actually Zenga's father. Farian had met Zenga's mother, a Wife of Death named Treana who decided to run away, but the Wives came after them, killing Tranna and their son Janis and mortally wounding Farian. He had claimed a source of power that allowed him to control nature in the area and attack Nāves Ciems, though he could not directly control the animals in the village due to the Heart of the Swamp. Farian asked Zenga and the Joined to destroy the Heart of the Swamp so that he could control animals directly in the village and destroy the Wives of Death. The Joined of Vesper tried to dissuade Farian from his task, urging him to give up the power he'd claimed but he said he would not do so until the Wives of Death were all slain. The Joined reluctantly agreed to do so but only after eliciting a grudging promise from Farian not to kill any of the children in the village. Assisted by a Browncloak Druid named Audura who was sent to ensure Farian gave up the power he'd claimed, the Joined of Vesper fought the Purvs Māte, slaying her and destroying the Heart of the Swamp. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs